Mind
by Libquedation
Summary: The infected are still alive. The virus affected their bodies, not their minds. Travel into the mind of an infected woman as she tries to survive in a world of the dead.


**This story is the mind of a normal infected. It is wish washy, and it came to me as an idea when I play. I see the infected holding their head, lying down to die, acting almost like a crazed insane human. This is what I think is going through their heads. This is a one shot so do not ask me for more. Review. I hope you enjoy it. **

Pain searing pain coursed through the body, I am not even sure if it is mine. My mouth ripped open in silent screams of desperation. My body twitched in pain and I faintly felt the cold pavement against me as I hit the ground.

I shut my eyes against the light, burning so close, its searing pain causing my mouth to scream again. Muscles burned, skin crawled, my sharpened fingernails scratching against my face and arms, new cuts welling up with fresh blood.

The smell of decay penetrated my nostrils, still not sure this is reality. The light still burned against my eyes, the putrid smell of, of _me _burning my nose. I cried out in agony, but it was a guttural, animal like sound, crying into the night.

Tears spilled down my face as the pain intensified ten fold. An iron seared my muscles, but when I faced the light to see, there was nothing but my clothes on me. No iron, even though my very skin burned and peeled off, leaving bloody marks on the street, the tears of blood escaping my eyes, the animalistic screams echoing around me.

Blackness closed in.

________________

Hunger. Fight. Food. Pain. Blood. Smell.

Head spinning, flashes of memory closing in. Every crash, every bad moment, every disaster, every sin ever committed flashed before my eyes. The pain in my head, the throbbing, my hands caught the sides of my head, trying to tear away the pain. Nothing but pain.

It is all that is felt.

_________________

Sadness, crushing. Every tear ever shed replayed itself. Every sad moment in history reminded that its presence would never rest in peace. The tears were too much, they tracked down my face in rivulets of blood.

Crying blood, so much painful memories that refuse to hide. The mind is open, nothing hiding, no sounds being made other than those of the feet stepping heavily, clumsily on the pavement.

Hard. Wall. Bricks. Lean against them to hide the eyes that dripped with sad tears as the blood flowed from them onto the ground.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_________________

Anger. Fear. This life has changed. No longer living by the rules of society. No more. He rammed me, rushing, no more pain. His blood coated my fingers, hit my eyes, blinked out onto the ground as his screams echoed mine and our arms met again in a punch.

Shot, pain in ears, crying as the man fell in a bloody heap to the ground. Anger at the sickly sweet smelling ones. My prey that killed my opponent. Hunger welled up, making the mouth tear open, the blood dripping down onto the floor as the new scream burst out.

Startled. Good. The smell of their skin, their flesh. They do not belong here. No one but the ones like us do. They are the enemy.

Flash of energy, light dazzling the eyes accustomed to darkness. Pain, brutal pain, harm the ones who caused this searing pain.

Run and run forever. They cannot run away forever. The loud click of an empty chamber, a smile trying to force its way onto my hardened face. A shriek, from me, running too fast. Trip, catch yourself on the ground, continue to the prey who feed you.

Screams as I pounce and bite, ripping skin off the bone as the creature writhed beneath the muscles that pinned them down. Jostled, looking up.

Scream and growls, my prey, my kill back off!

_________________

No prey. Hunger killing me. Bend over, not feeling the gravel prick my blood stained palm. Too much, not enough. Never enough.

Nothing to live for. All gone, none left. No humanity, only tears of blood. That's all there is.

Blood on the ground, on my skin, on the walls.

Nothing left to live for. My head clunked lightly on the concrete, not feeling as a fellow tripped over my outstretched figure. Not caring.

There is nothing left to live for, so why not just lay down and give up?

Prey that is why. The soft scent and bright light flashed over my face. Banging echoed in my ears as I stood fluidly, nothingness gone, hunger prominent.

Must kill, is what I do now. Growling, pouncing on the one with the bright shirt, swinging my arms wildly, trying to make a connection, end their life the way mine was ended. Another scent reached me, their finger moved.

Pain blossomed in my torso, the hunger still lived. I snarled, leapt, then _nothing._

_There is nothing. _


End file.
